


Fireside

by PixieDust294



Series: 31 Challenge [13]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue Sargent-centric, F/M, Post Raven Cycle Series, Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieDust294/pseuds/PixieDust294
Summary: Blue reads by the fireside when she can't sleep at the Gansey family home.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Series: 31 Challenge [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038938
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

> *peers around the door* Hi, I'm back. I still want to finish 30 stories..it just might not all be in December. 
> 
> I wanted to play with Blue and Gansey for once. It's not long, but I hope that it's okay. 
> 
> -more notes at the end-

Gansey, Helen and their parents had long gone to bed. At first, Blue had gone too. She lay beside Gansey in the King-sized bed, the heavy duvet pulled up to her shoulders and listened to the sound of nothing. There were no cars coming down the road at high speed, nobody clunking around the house in big boots. There wasn’t even a smell. Blue never realised how much she could miss the different smells of incense or Orla’s perfumes. Blue had been in bed for two hours when she gave up trying to sleep. She pulled a sweater over her mismatched pyjamas and snuck out of the bedroom. She padded down the hallway, holding her breath, now finding the silence daunting. Finally, she found the library. Flicking on the light, Blue crossed to the shelves upon shelves of books and picked out one about fourteenth century Wales. She assumed it belonged to Gansey. She flicked on the electric fire and settled into a soft armchair to read. 

Blue had got a quarter of the way through the book when the door shifted in the corner of her eye. She started. Her heart reset itself when Gansey, hair a sleepy mess on his head and wire framed glasses perched on his nose, entered the library. 

“What are you doing in here?” he asked, coming to her side. 

“Couldn’t sleep.” She mumbled, closing the book but keeping a finger between the pages to save her place. Gansey frowned and took Blue’s empty hand to kiss the back of it. 

“Stand up,” he told her. They both stood. Gansey took Blue’s seat and pulled her down into his lap. Blue rolled her eyes at his gesture but took a seat in his lap anyway, wanting to be close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. “What’s keeping you up?” He asked, brushing hair away from Blue’s face. 

“I think it’s just too quiet here. It’s stupid I know. And I kind of miss home, even though we’re not that far away and we’re only here for a few days.” Gansey rubbed his hand up and down Blue’s back. 

“I know it’s different. How about a call to your mom tomorrow morning? And we could go for a drive into town, get you a heavy dose of traffic and people?” Blue smiled at Gansey’s suggestions. “Come on, it’s like two in the morning, let’s go back to bed. I’ll even read to you if you think that will help.” 

Blue got off Gansey’s lap and after turning the fireplace and lights off, followed him back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know that Blue would roll her eyes at Gansey getting her to sit on his lap but that she'd love it because she's close to him that way.


End file.
